


Free

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i couldnt write a sex scene, i cried while writing it, just a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Harry’s busy on Louis birthday so he tries to make it up to him, but it doesnt go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't know them, don't own them, don't sue me  
> so yeah my first larry fanfic, so it happened at like four in the morning, i didnt really know what i was writing but liked it so i thought why not?  
> So Enjoy!  
> if you like it please leave a comment/review/Kudos.  
> Thanks

Harry POV

“Hey Lou.” I said, “You awake?”  
He nodded.  
“I’m sorry for missing your birthday.” I said.  
“It’s fine.” He said.  
“No Lou.” I said, “Its not.”  
I leant in slowly towards his mouth, and kissed him deeply.  
“Lou.” I said softly, I awoke looking at him carefully.  
I sighed, and took a heavy breath, I started at him, and it wasn’t fair to him.  
“Lou.” I started to say.  
“Harry please.” He said.  
I nodded. I gently moved my hand away from his; I had to go this now.  
“I know Harry, i’ve know since you walked in.” He said.  
“I’m so sorry Lou.” I said.  
Lou looked at me for a while, then he got up and walked out, I felt a tear run down the side of my face. 

Louis POV

I waited up for harry, where was he? Still with management no doubt and with her.  
I slowly fell off to sleep, I heard the door close.  
“Hey Lou.” I hear harry say, “You awake?”  
I nodded at him.  
“I’m sorry for missing your birthday.” Harry said.  
“It’s fine.” I said. It’s not like it was his fault.  
“No Lou.” Harry said, “It’s not.”  
Harry leant toward me slowly and deeply kissed my mouth.  
“Lou.” He said softly, I opened my eyes to see Harry already looking at me.  
I heard him sigh. Why would he sigh? He started at me.  
“Lou.” He started to say.  
“Harry please.” I said, I needed him.  
He nodded. I felt his hand tear apart from mine.  
“I know Harry, i’ve know since you walked in.” I said.  
“I’m so sorry Lou.” Harry said.  
It was killing both of us; i got up and walked out. I couldn’t believe he’d broken up with me  
I noticed him downstairs when everyone had appeared, I realised he’d let me go, and that I never would be free.  
That’s why he did it, because I never would be.  
I smiled at him.  
Maybe there was a chance.


End file.
